


Maybe

by ScarletPhoenix (orphan_account)



Series: The more than High School High School AU [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ScarletPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sam Winchester was maybe a little bit in love with Gabriel Shurley.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

Sam Winchester was maybe a little bit in love with Gabriel Shurley. He could hardly remember a time without Gabriel. He’d been as much of a fixture in his life as Dean or Adam or Cas or his own parents. They’d grown up together. Gabriel was always just older than the others to the point where he didn’t want to play with them, and Sam had always been just young enough to get left behind. It had led to long afternoons spent together, feasting on Gabriel’s never-ending candy stash. As they’d grown older, it evolved into spending time together playing video games, or going out to movies or coffee shops or whatever. There was always Sam and Gabriel time, away from the rest of the group.

Sam cherish this time with Gabriel. He really did, but he really needed to study.

“C’mon, kiddo. You’ll ace that test,” Gabriel assured, sitting cross-legged on Sam’s bed. “You always do. So why not take a load off? You’ve been real stressed lately.” Sam sighed, closing his book. Gabriel was right, of course. He’d been under a lot of stress lately, but in his defense, it was getting near the end of the school year. That was always a stressful time.

“What do you suggest we do?” 

“Dunno. Cas is working late. We could call, get some food from the Roadhouse to go? We can figure out the rest from there,” Gabriel shrugged. Sam pursed his lips, considering it, then nodded.

“I guess that could be okay.”

Thirty minutes later, after a pit stop that the Roadhouse that seemed to have quite annoyed Castiel and Ash, they were sitting on the hood of Gabriel’s car on the outskirts of town, eating cooling burgers and watching the wind ripple the surface of the lake (though, it was honestly more like a pond or large puddle). Gabriel was talking animated about something that had happened at his work between bites, and Sam couldn’t help but smile fondly.

“Something on my face, Samsquatch?” Sam shook his head. “Then what’s up?”

“Nothing…just, thanks. You were right. I needed a break.” Gabriel shrugged.

“Well, someone’s gotta keep you from frying that big brain of yours.” He reached over and ruffled Sam’s hair. Sam made an irritated noise, reaching up to fix his hair. Gabriel rolled his eyes, running a hand over his hair and placing a kiss on his cheek.

Sam Winchester was maybe a little bit in love with Gabriel Shurley. Their families would probably have heart attacks if they knew, but it was okay, because Gabriel Shurley was maybe a little bit in love with Sam Winchester.


End file.
